


Хитиновый покров

by SaltySun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Psychology, haptophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySun/pseuds/SaltySun
Summary: У Питера есть пунктик на прикосновения. И он гласит: засунь свою немытую руку себе обратно в задницу, я не буду снимать перчатки, чтобы пожать твою потную лапу, будь ты хоть Капитан Америка. А вообще он хороший мальчик, который просто не любит грязь, пыль и плохие мысли.
Kudos: 18





	Хитиновый покров

«По-моему, мы сэкономим уйму времени, если я сойду с ума прямо сейчас.»  
Автостопом по Галактике.

Гости из далёкого космоса любят назвать землю комком грязи, но, как прописано в простой истине, самые красивые цветы растут как раз из неё. Питер Паркер по определению был тем самым цветиком-семицветиком, которому все так и норовят протянуть свои руки и оборвать лепесточки, чтобы они летели на грёбаный запад, а оттуда на не менее грёбаный восток. И все эти протянутые потные грязные руки внушали ему омерзение. Кто знает, где эти лапы были и чего касались. Каждый раз, когда ему протягивали ладонь для рукопожатия, он желал собеседнику засунуть в жопу не только это рыцарское приветствие, но и саму руку, и не доставать её оттуда до скончания времён. Потому что, смотря на голую ладонь, он видел суперзрением всё: от грязи под ногтями до блеска пота.

Питер узнал, что это называется то ли мизофобией, то ли гаптофобией, и это, вроде, надо лечить, но от мысли, что он пойдёт к мозгоправу в грязное помещение, где побывало больше людей, чем он видел за всю жизнь, и все они так или иначе не здоровы, его передёрнуло.

Паук отчасти ненавидел свою работу, потому что она была чертовски пыльной. Обтирать собой стены, крыши и закоулки было мерзко, но… Была лишь одна причина, почему он это делал, и эта же причина дала толчок его болезни. 

В школе все знали, что Питер не просто повёрнут на чистоте, он был маниакален в этом. Дошло до того, что он начинал носить чёрные плотные перчатки, лишь бы не касаться других людей. Он носил запасной комплект ручек, которые давал одноклассникам, если те забыли свои, но никогда не брал их обратно, хотя они не часто и возвращали. В чёртовы 30 градусов тепла на нём была рубашка с рукавами… Ладно, странности можно перечислять бесконечно. Но к этому привыкаешь, а после не видишь, потому что привыкаешь.

Нэд понимал, что это был… ну знаете, пиздец. Жизнь его друга вообще пиздец, одним меньше, одним больше. Питера хотелось спасти, но, хей! Разве можно спасти человека, если сам он спасённым быть не хочет. Всё, что в таком случае остается – прекратить попытки вытащить Паркера из ямы и постараться её обустроить, сделать пребывание в его болезни более комфортным. 

И всё Питера устраивало, все смирились, все так или иначе понимали, что есть черта. 

Но вот…

Мстители.

Когда Старк пропустил Питера вперёд, представив дружелюбного соседа группке бывших преступников и Нику Фьюри, то вывалилось много говна из того отверстия, что они называли ртами, потому что то, что они говорили в адрес Тони... они не имели права даже думать об этом. Если бы Питер мог, он бы его обнял, но он не мог. 

Конечно, в итоге выматывающих споров с лекцией «он ребёнок, как ты мог повести ребёнка в бой» и «уж лучше он носится в высокотехнологичном костюме, нежели в пижаме», Питер понял, что грязными могут быть не только руки и крыши. 

Стив толкал речь о безопасности, чести, долге, достоинстве, родине, все те слова, что набили оскомину и вызывали желание зевать. Тут уже как у собаки Павлова: кассеты выработали рефлекс отключать мозг на длинном монологе, который вёл Кэп.

— .. чирикать — послышалось между руганью героев голос паука.

— Что, прости? — Спросил Рождерс.

— Я говорю: «не вам о совести чирикать». Я могу принять решение сам.

— Ты ещё слишком молод для этого, парень.

— Мне шестнадцать, и в некоторых странах я уже могу завести семью, а будь я женщиной, то вообще бы родил какому-нибудь шейху третьего сына. 

Сложив руки на груди и прищурившись, как Тони, Питер сверлил взглядом первого мстителя.

— Стив, а если мы будем его тренировать, твоя совесть успокоится? — Спросила до этого хранившая молчание Наташа.

Стив вздохнул и протянул Пауку руку. Любой на месте Питера бы завизжал от восторга: дотронуться до звезды супергеройского небосвода можно было, разве что, в мечтах. И Питер вроде тоже, но… Во-первых, он видел, что у кого-то военного года выпуска были погрызены ногти (что, не такой уж он и идеальный?), а во-вторых, на безымянном пальце были капельки чернил. Питер не мог не пожать – вопиющее неуважение, тут и так мир стоит на двух карточных домиках и куске сыра с плесенью. Попахивает это дело так себе, короче. 

Питер протянул руку.

— В перчатках руки не жмут, — вставил Клинт.   
И Питер пожелал пожать ему горло вместо руки Кэпа.

— Зачем они тебе, кстати? — Спасибо, Ванда, за вопрос, ты очень чуткая к чужому личному пространству.

— Я прилипаю к поверхностям, плохо контактирую. Не хочу ходить с вами пару дней на прицепе, меня не поймут одноклассники, — без зазрения совести соврал Питер. Всё-таки пожал руку в перчатке. Но Питер чувствовал, как грязь с руки Стива проникает через нежные волокна к его коже. Питер настолько себя контролировал, что даже не передёрнулся от отвращения. Господи, как только он войдёт к себе, то выкинет перчатку и хорошенько протрёт руки спиртовыми салфетками.

И если бы он знал, что это благое намерение простелет ему дорогу в ад, то послал бы мистера Старка и его Германию еще тогда в далёкое эротическое пешее путешествие. А всё вот почему… 

Тони, чёртов Тони, который терпеть не мог прикосновения, начал хлопать парня по плечу. Это началось в первый же день после знакомства со Мстителями, возможно, это был чисто порыв показать я-тут-его-наставник. Питер это понимал, понимали и книги по психологии, но вот мысль, что пыль, машинное масло и прочее, что есть в лаборатории оседает на одежду Питера, лезет маленькими молекулами сквозь ткань к его коже, вызвала желание прыгать в окно. Он героически терпел, не вздрагивал, старался незаметно этого избегать, но, видимо, на это теперь у Железного Человека был пунктик. 

А потом тренировки.

Сначала была Наташа. Она была прекрасна, и от её вида в спортивных штанах и топе он был в восторге. И предпочитал быть в восторге на расстоянии желательно пяти метров. 

— Ты не хочешь снять водолазку? — Спросила Романофф у парня, что был во всём чёрном и облегающем.

Одетый во всё чёрное и облегающее, силуэт Питера казался таким маленьким и хрупким на фоне огромной белой стены тренировочного зала. Маленькая клякса на листе бумаги. У шпионки сердце сжималось пропорционально тому, как сжимался под её взглядом подросток.

— Простите, я не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. 

— Ладно, тогда начинай нападать, посмотрим на твои ошибки, — русская приняла боевую позу и, прищурившись, смотрела на оппонента.

— Аэм… я веду дальний бой…— Питеру не улыбалось касаться кожи Черной вдовы. Может она и сексуальная женщина, а он подросток, но она же потная! И…и…и… 

— Что же, сегодня мы изменим твоим привычкам, не всегда всё идет по плану, так что нападай.

Ладно, Пит, всё хорошо, ты справишься, часа два поелозить по пыльному полу, который наверняка заплевали, затоптали… Нет, он не способен на геройства, лучше остановить поезд, чем это. 

— А если я уложу вас на лопатки, вы тут же меня отпустите?

— Ну попробуй, — улыбнулась Наташа, кажется, она искренне не верит в него. И такое бывало.

Питер побежал на женщину, молясь, чтобы всё закончилось быстро и безболезненно. И всё-таки его уложили тут же. Но если бы на нем не было скользких перчаток, то Наташе было бы не так просто. Спустя полчаса нервы дали сбой – он больше не мог. Просто не мог. Эти маты, эти стены, даже Наташа… Это выше его сил. Видимо, приняв затравленный взгляд за усталость, Романофф его отпустила. 

Он мылся в ванне два с половиной часа, оттирая кожу от мнимой грязи. Она уже болела и начинала гореть, плечи налились кровью, на боках уже выступали красные точки от слишком сильного натирания мочалкой. Он израсходовал огромный кусок мыла, но этого казалось мало, только силой воли он заставил себя остановиться, вылезти и пойти спать. Время было всего семь, но всё, о чем он думал, это двухместная кровать, заправленная свежими белыми простынями. Ткань постели приятно хрустела и была прохладной. Это было и приятно, и нет, разгорячённая кожа неприятно жгла, но прохлада гнезда привлекала. 

Дальше шёл Клинт со своим луком. Во-первых, он заставил Пита снять перчатки. Это был ад, ему хотелось тут же бросить лук и убежать, а лучше замотать Бартона в паутину, закинуть его в вентиляцию, чтобы там его искали полгода. «В перчатках не почувствуешь стрелы». Боже, да стоило их снять, как всё, что Пит чувствовал, это грязь, что покрыла его кожу, как она начала пробираться за рукава вылазки, повторяя узор крови… Дышать, глубоко. Питер мысленно хвалил себя за то, как подавлял паническую атаку. Это было сложно. Это было невыносимо. Еще чуть-чуть, и он выкинет этот дурацкий грязный лук куда подальше и заплачет. Видимо, дыхательные упражнения агент принял за попытку настроиться на нужный лад. И похлопал его по плечу. 

На все его прикосновения Питер лишь сжимал зубы и мысленно посылал Бартону сигнал отойти на пять, а лучше на десять метров от него. Но он всё ещё стоял за спиной, поправляя то локоть, то пальцы на стреле, то шею, то ногу. В конечном итоге Питер промазал 10 из 10.

— Я понимаю, ты злишься, но я не хочу, что бы конфликт между Стивом и Тони влиял на команду, — сказал Клинт вслед всё-таки сбежавшему Питеру. А потом только грустно вздохнул. Видимо, агенты Щ.И.Т.а не умели ловить сигналы.

После шёл Баки. Он учил его стрелять. И всё так же, как Клинт, меньше, чем 24 часа назад, жался сзади, поправляя то руку, то ногу, отпуская редкие комментарии по поводу самого оружия. Но всё закончилось через 30 минут, когда Баки сказал, что он справился с поставленной задачей. Именно поэтому человек-паук проникся к нему особой симпатией. Всё по делу, минимум необходимого контакта. Но перчатки он выбросил, на них был порох.

Сэм тоже звал его пострелять, но Питер лишь сказал, что вакантное место занял Баки. На что Сэм похлопал Паучка по плечу рукой. Чёрт. Мститель же ел только что пиццу. Питер заставил себя улыбнуться, отсидеть приличные пятнадцать минут и под предлогом домашки бежать переодеваться, потому что тут и без паучьего зрения были видны крошки и капелька соуса. Отвратительно.

Самое чистое место в башне было у Питера в комнате. Раньше он был тем ещё разгильдяем, но потом Бэн… Короче, Тони это не то, чтобы напрягало, но когда у шестнадцатилетнего парня в комнате чище, чем в мед. отделении… Это наводит на мысль. Неясно какую, но наводит.

Ванда была идеальной. Их тренировка заключалась в сиденьях по разным углам тренировочного зала и метания друг в друга паутины и сгустков энергии. Те и другие снаряды не долетали до противников, падая еще на полпути.

— Скоро выборы в Китае, видел новость?

— Ага, интересно, что там выбирать, а ты слышала, что какой-то моряк стал тип Акваменом?

— Да, он себя Гидроменом называет.

— Да как-то всё равно, хоть Папой римским, главное, чтобы новую головную боль не доставлял.

— Поддерживаю тебя, паучок.

Проще говоря, всё, что долетало друг до друга от противников, это новости из твиттера. 

Именно после её тренировок он мог спокойно ужинать, так как лимит прикосновений не исчерпан.

(Это такая мысленная колбочка с кровью, которая наполняется от каждого похлопывания, пожатия и прочего. Как только она взрывается, то Питер уходит в свою стерильную берлогу и долго трёт руки мылом).

Потом Тони начал обниматься. Это было и классно, и нет. В его объятиях было спокойно, как будто наконец обретено место во всей чёртовой вселенной, и в тоже время все клокотало, так хотело вырваться. Поэтому приходилось неловко обнять в ответ и ждать, стараясь глубоко дышать и думать о спиртовых салфетках.

Так прошёл месяц. И всё шло хорошо, если бы на одной из миссий Баки не был бы ранен в ногу. Питер был ближе, поэтому поспешил оказать товарищу хоть какую-то посильную помощь. Но кто ж знал…

Пока Баки матерился на аптечку, что не мог никак открыть, Питер зажимал рану. На его руках снова была кровь. Он чувствовал, как она пульсировала, как текла сквозь пальцы, попадая на кожу через порванный в битве костюм. 

— Не волнуйся так, парень, по моим меркам это царапина.

Питер только кивает, продолжая глубоко дышать. Воображение подкидывало другую кровь, картины своих рук, покрытые ею до локтей, как она засыхала корочкой под ногтями. Как он не мог её вычистить и в итоге почти сорвал себе ногти. Его тошнило, руки начали дрожать. Баки увели, всё было хорошо, но вот Паркер был как натянутая струна, его воображаемая пробирка прикосновений не просто переполнилась, она лопнула к херам. Её содержимое начало давить на мысли, текла теплыми как кровь фразами о том, что он грязный. Он не ототрётся. Он навечно в крови.

От прикосновения Тони паук закричал и, схватив Железного Человека, кинул того через себя. А после побежал. Он мчался по улицам, как дикий зверь, только слепили как фары вспышки телефонов и камер. В итоге его скрутил Стив, Питер рвался, бился, но усталость от битвы, паника, дикий страх и злость, отчаяние, презрение выпили из него всё. Он так больше не мог. Он не мог. Просто. У всех есть предел, Питер переступал его каждый день этого месяца. Но сейчас всё. Совсем всё.

Очнулся Паркер в своей комнате. На краю его кровати сидел Тони. На коленях у героя был компьютер, где слышались приглушённые голоса команды.

— Мистер Старк?

— О, шкет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Грязно, — честно признался подросток. Он видел эту корочку под ногтями. Он был готов оторвать себе руки, только не видеть, не чувствовать эту коричневую каёмку между пластиной ногтя и кожей.

— Я не то что бы жду объяснений, но чёрт. Я жду объяснений.

Питер только тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Видимо, нужно было закрыть глаза, чтобы дать мстителю знак, что разговора не будет. Питер так и сделал. Из-за книг по психологии он уже мог одним языком тела пассивно-агрессивно послать человека. Что он и сделал. А после уснул.

Вечером его всё же ждал разговор, но уже в гостиной в окружении всех, а не только с наставником с глазу на глаз. Все сидели на креслах и на диване, а Питер, как провинившийся, стоял перед ними на чёрном фоне телевизора. Он был таким маленьким на фоне этого черного квадрата, в котором отражались мстители.

— Шкет, мы помочь тебе хотим. Врач сказал, что у тебя нервный срыв был, мы просто хотим знать, почему. Тебя пришелец напугал, Баки что-то сказал? Стресс сильный?

— Да ничего я не говорил, — огрызнулся солдат, сидевший в кресле. От него справа на подлокотнике сидела Вдова. Женщина опустила руку на плечо мужчине, но, видимо, напряжение это снять не помогло. За месяц тренировки Баки действительно привязался к пацану. Ладно, он просто был, ну… не то, чтобы Стивом в лучшие-худшие годы… И узнав о том, что Питер гонял по всему Нью-Йорку, как бешеная собака на своих двоих, забеспокоился.

Питер сжал кулаки и отвернулся. 

— Пацан, по-хорошему просим пока. 

Питер только сжал челюсть, продолжая изображать партизана на допросе.  
Тони закрыл лицо руками и тоже тяжело вздохнул.

— У тебя перенапряжение, или что? Скажи нам, мы это исправим. Мы всё сделаем. Просто от твоего молчания ничего не изменится. 

Питер повернулся к Тони. В глазах ребёнка было столько тоски. Именно тоски, не печали, не грусти. У него устала душа. Он сам чертовски устал. Ему хотелось залезть под горячий душ и смыть всю грязь.

Из души её только не вымоешь. Никакими спиртовыми салфетками. Она там запеклась. Покрылась корочкой. Если сказать, не будет же хуже? Может, станет легче. 

— Я не переношу, — тихо сказал парень.

— Что именно? — Тони как можно аккуратнее подбирал слова, не зная, к чему приведёт этот разговор. В последний месяц парень из более-менее адекватного стал дерганым. А вчерашнее было последней каплей.

— Грязи. Прикосновений. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул. Не всё так просто в этом мире. Он сжал руки так сильно, что ткань перчаток слегка треснула по боковому шву.

Сэм, сидевший рядом со Стивом, попытался поймать его взгляд, но Питер был мастер в избегании прямого контакта глаз вот уже больше трех лет.

— Питер, ты можешь… 

—Я не могу, просто не могу. Это сводит меня с ума. Это Бэн. Он умер у меня на руках. И кровь, она была везде, а еще грязь и запах, тот грязный переулок и кровь… Я бы никогда не стал Человеком-пауком, это… грязно, но Бэн, он… Я не могу его подвести, но и справиться с этим тоже не могу .— Паук тяжело сглотнул. От воспоминаний подступала рвота. На его руках опять… опять была она. Под кромкой ногтей. 

Дальше сил говорить не было. Паркер сглотнул вязкую слюну. 

— Черт, да тут психологическая травма, — сказал Клинт.

— Мизофобия. Это называется мизофобия. — тихо сказал Паркер. А после на негнущихся ногах ушёл по коридору. То ли всё вокруг шаталось в пьяном танце, то ли Питер. Он зашёл к себе и кинул на стол перчатки, как вызов на дуэль всему мирозданию. Но, к сожалению, он заведомо ей проиграл.

Конечно, тренировки прекратились, его больше не заставляли сидеть с остальными по вечерам, есть руками пиццу. Мстители избавили его от всего, что тяготило Паркера. Но вместе с этим и держало на плаву. Всё, что осталось от прошлых тренировок это забавные посты, которые Питер и Ванда без комментариев, молча, отправляли друг другу.

Первым делом, почти на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в башне, появились маленькие герметичные пакетики со спиртовыми салфетками, а в лифте они были приклеены прямо на скотч над каждой кнопкой. Этот знак внимания много стоил для Питера, если бы у него не было эмоционального истощения, он бы заплакал, потому что… для него еще никто такого не делал. Тони покупал ему каждый день перчатки, иногда даже с тематикой железного человека. Было много мелочей, которые помогли Питеру легче вздохнуть, но и вместе с тем резали, как очередное напоминание о болезни.

Просто однажды утром Питер зашёл в гостиную и увидел, как Наташа под какую-то русскую песню танцует со шваброй и, не заботясь о попадании в ноты, пела.  
—Mi moshem pomolchat’,  
Mi moshem pet’,  
Stoyat’ ili beshat’, no vse ravno goret’.  
Gori, no ne sshigai, inache skuchno zit’.  
Gori, no ne sshigai, gori, chtobi svetit’…

А Клинт в это время лепил в лифте новые салфетки на скотч. Стив, который, подняв диван вверх ногами, вытряхивал из него все крошки. Даже Ванда с щёткой оттирала кухню.

И отчего-то так защемило в груди, так стало горячо.   
***

Чего Тони не ожидал, так это того, что однажды утром Питер осторожно, как дикий зверь, подойдёт к нему и аккуратно обнимет.

— Я согласен… Я согласен на лечение. 

Вот оно, место Питера в том мире. Ему всё ещё хочется уйти от прикосновений, но…

Но эта не та жизнь, которую бы он хотел прожить. Есть другая, полная радости и прикосновений, дружеских похлопаваний по плечу и поцелуев Мэй в щёки, которые оставляют красные следы помады.

Да, можно обустроить свою душевную яму по последнему слову удобства, а можно постараться из неё вылезти и вдохнуть наконец свежий воздух.


End file.
